Zerpflückt
by Jalaila
Summary: Als Devan am Morgen in ihr Büro kommt, wurde Woodys Blumestrauß völlig zerstört. Devan verdächtigt Jordan.


**Autor: **ZoeP  
**Hoempage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Romantik, Humor  
**Pairing**: Jordan/Woody  
**Spoiler**: Staffel 3: Rattengift (He Said, She said);spielt danach  
**Short-Cut**: Als Devan am Morgen in ihr Büro kommt, wurde Woodys Blumestrauß völlig zerstört. Devan verdächtigt Jordan.  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Irgendwie finde ich die offenen Enden der CJ Episoden immer so... inspirierend. ;) Okay, nachdem ich fertig war, tat mir Devan irgendwie leid. Sie kann ja nichts dafür. Aber so richtig mögen werde ich sie wahrscheinlich nie...

**Zerpflückt **

Als die junge blonde Frau an diesem Morgen die Gerichtsmedizin betrat, war sie erstaunlich gut gelaunt.

Jordan seufzte, als sie sie an ihrem Büro vorbeigehen sah. Und wenn sie noch einmal genauer darüber nachdachte, musste sie das 'erstaunlich' aus ihren Gedanken streichen. Devan Maguire war _immer_ gut gelaunt. Manchmal schon aufdringlich gut.

Jordan nahm das Formular wieder auf, welches sie auszufüllen versuchte. Die moderne Gerichtsmedizin hatte zwar ihre Vorteile, sie war so gut wie unfehlbar – doch das ewige Protokollführen verdarb einem den Tag.

Plötzlich wurde sie durch einen wuterfüllten und entsetzten Aufschrei aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Um Himmels Willen, das glaube ich einfach nicht!"

Devan. Was hatte die süße Cheerleaderin denn jetzt schon wieder?

Jordan erhob sich und folgte – wie auch einige andere ihrer Kollegen – dem Schrei.

In Devans Büro angelangt, wusste sie nicht, was komischer war. Die Tatsache, das überall in ihrem Büro Blumen verstreut lagen, oder wie Devan mitten darin stand und ein wütendes Gesicht machte. Jordan verkniff sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", erkundigte sie sich. Nigel sah ihr interessiert über die Schulter und Lily lehnte ein wenig irritiert im Türrahmen.

"Jemand hat sie umgeworfen...", meinte Devan, und ihre Stimme klang viel mehr enttäuscht als wütend.

Und dann entdeckte Nigel die Scherben auf dem Fußboden, die wohl mal zu einer Vase gehört hatten.

Lily warf Devan ein mitleidsvolles Lächeln zu. "Das war doch der Strauß, den du gestern-"

"Von Woody bekommen habe, ja", seufzte sie.

Jordan zog ihre Stirn kraus, sagte jedoch nichts.

Nigel schob sich an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer und betrachtete den "Tatort" eingehend.

Lily beobachtete ihn dabei und wandte sich dann an Devan. "Und wieso meinst du gleich, jemand hätte sie umgeworfen? Sie könnten doch auch einfach umgefallen sein"

Nigel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat Recht. Schau mal..." Er deutete auf eine Stelle am anderen Ende des Raumes. "Wenn die Vase umgefallen wäre, würde das Unkraut nicht bis dort hintern verstreut rumliegen."

Devan nickte. Nigel bückte sich und hob eine der Scherben auf.

"Aber wer sollte so etwas tun?"

Devan zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wirkte verletzt. Immerhin war sie neu hier und tat alles dafür, anerkannt zu werden. Und jetzt das. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du hast den Strauß von unserem lieben Woodrow bekommen, sagtest du...?", fragte Nigel und sein Blick wanderte zu Jordan. Er beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Jordan bemerkte seinen Blick und in ihrem Gesicht stand die Ungläubigkeit geschrieben. "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes..." Sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende.

Devan hatte den Blickwechsel verfolgt und auch ihr dämmerte es nun. "Das glaube ich einfach nicht!"

"He, immer langsam!" Jordan hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

"Na ja", murmelte Lily leise. "Das ist schon etwas seltsam, findest du nicht?"

"Weshalb sollte ich Dr. Maguire so einen Kinderstreich spielen?" Hinter ihre Augen legte sich ein Schatten.

Devan funkelte sie an. "Das macht Sinn... Ich meine, Sie waren die Einzige, die so spät nachts noch gearbeitet hat..."

"Bitte?" So viel zum Thema gute Laune. Jordan schüttelte den Kopf. "Wisst ihr was? Mir ist das hier echt zu kindisch. Was weiß ich, wer hier Wut auf dich gehabt hat – ich war's nicht."

Sie wandte sich ab und ging mit hartem Schritt davon.

"Was für ein Tag!", seufzend ließ sich die junge blonde Frau neben den Detective auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Woody sah sie überrascht an.

"Was machen Sie denn hier?" Er hatte sich extra einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken genommen, weil er lieber allein sein wollte.

Devan bemerkte den abweisenden Ton in seiner Stimme nicht. "Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht."

"Warum?"

"Na ja..." Sie sah auf ihre Hände. Dann blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. "Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Dr. Cavanaugh und dir?"

"Bitte?" Er wirkte überrascht. "Wir... wir sind gute Freunde. Wieso?"

"Den Blumenstrauß, den du mir gestern geschenkt hast... Sie hat ihn zerrupft und in einem Büro verstreut."

"Jordan?" Er zögerte. "Wieso sollte sie so etwas tun?"

Devan zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Als wir sie zur Rede gestellt haben, wirkte sie irgendwie... eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig?", wiederholte Woody.

Sie nickte. "Und sie hat es abgestritten. Das mit dem Strauß."

Woody sah sie mit merkwürdig dunklen Augen an. "Weißt du, Devan", meinte er schließlich. "Ich dachte erst, dass du und Jordan völlig verschieden seid."

Devan zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Ich meine, Jordan ist so ernst und macht aus ihrem Leben ein Geheimnis. Du verstrahlst gute Laune und erinnerst mich daran, wie ich ebenso blauäugig als Polizist anfing." Er schien kurz zu überlegen. "Und dann habe ich festgestellt, dass das gar nicht stimmt. Ihr beide habt viel mehr gemeinsam, als ihr glaubt. Du bist genauso neugierig und ehrgeizig wie sie, ebenso lebensmüde – und auch das mit dem auf die Nerven gehen bekommst du schon ganz gut hin."

"Ich bin aber nicht Jordan", meinte Devan leise.

"Ich weiß. Und deshalb solltest du nicht einfach so über sie urteilen."

Devan sah ein wenig verletzt aus. Doch Woody bemerkte es nicht. Er legte einen Geldschein auf den Tisch und stand auf.

"Wir sehn uns", murmelte er und war gegangen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Es regnete. Wieder einmal. Jordan saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ließ sich das Gespräch des Vortages noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Irgendwie tat ihr die junge Gerichtsmedizinerin leid. Sie war neu und unerfahren. Jordan erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es für sie war, als blutiger Anfänger.

Mit einem kurzen Handgriff hatte sie ihre Jacke von der Lehne geangelt und war auf dem Weg in ihre Mittagspause. Sie hatte da so einen Verdacht.

"Klopf klopf." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und grinste ihn an.

Woody sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. Er sah überrascht aus.

"Jordan? Komm rein..."

"Hier." Jordan hielt ihm eine Papiertüte hin und lächelte. "Ich hab dir zwei Schokomuffins mitgebracht."

"Danke." Woody nahm die Tüte entgegen und stellte sie neben dem Telefon ab. Jordan setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

"Und, was macht die Arbeit?"

"Geht so." Er wirkte merkwürdig angespannt. Also würde sie es kurz machen.

"Ich finde, du solltest dich bei Devan entschuldigen."

"Wie bitte?" Woody sah sie an, und sie konnte nicht deuten, was dieser Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht sollte.

"Ich meine", fuhr sie fort, "es macht mir ja nichts aus, dass sie mich beschuldigt. Aber ich finde doch, du solltest ihr die Wahrheit sagen."

Woody ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Jordan nahm sich einen Muffin aus der Tüte und bröckelte ein Stückchen ab. Geduldig auf seine Antwort wartend schob sie es sich in den Mund.

"Du hast Recht", meinte er schließlich.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

"Woher wusstest du es?", wollte Woody wissen.

Jordan lächelte mild. "Ich hab an dem Tag durchgearbeitet und dich mitten in der Nacht noch mal kommen sehen. Ich dachte, du hattest was vergessen."

Woody seufzte. "Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum?"

"Nein", meinte sie schlicht.

Sie wusste auch ohne seine Worte, weshalb er den Blumenstrauß so zerpflückt hatte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie ihn ignoriert, war zu sehr mit all den Lästigkeiten beschäftigt, die ihre Vertretung von Dr. Macy mit sich brachte. Vielleicht hatte er ihren Blick gesehen, als er die Gerichtsmedizin verlassen und laut "Devan hatte in Mathe nur 'ne Zwei" gerufen hatte. Sie musste für eine Sekunde verletzt ausgesehen haben. Ihr hatte er noch nie Blumen geschenkt. Und selbst, wenn es ihm nicht aufgefallen war...

Jordan wusste genau, was er für sie empfand. Auch wenn es ihr unangenehm war. Vielleicht hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt, vielleicht war er auch nur Frustration der Auslöser gewesen. Frustration wegen Jordan. Er war ausgerastet. Und Devan musste darunter leiden.

"Es tut mir Leid." Er sprach leise und sah sie direkt an.

"Dass solltest du Devan sagen, nicht mir."

"Das meinte ich nicht."

"Oh." Jordan begriff. Und wieder war da dieses Unbehagen. "Woody, es... Es ist völlig okay, wenn du mit Devan befreundet bist. Oder ihr Blumen schenkst, oder mit ihr einen trinken gehst. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen, ehrlich."

Woody nickte. "Klar. Schließlich sind wir nur Freunde."

Jordan nahm die Spur Zynismus in seiner Stimme nicht wahr. Obwohl sie denselben Satz schon so oft gesagt hatte, tat er ihr aus seinem Mund irgendwie weh.

"Ich meine", fügte er hinzu, "ich mag Devan."

Der nächste Stich.

"Sie ist dir ziemlich ähnlich, in vielen Dingen."

Und noch einer. Ersetzbarkeit tat weh.

"Und trotzdem... Devan macht aus ihrem Leben kein Geheimnis. Und das ist irgendwie... langweilig."

Hatte er das Messer gerade wieder herausgezogen? Jordan sah ihn dankbar lächelnd an. Sie hatte verstanden.

"Hmm...", meinte sie und ein Grinsen schlich auf ihr Gesicht. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend was Essen gehen."

Woody zögerte. "Du meinst... ein Date?"

Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt ganz darauf an..."

"Worauf?"

"Ob du Blumen mitbringst, oder nicht."

Jetzt musste auch er grinsen.

"Aber vorher", stellte er fest, "muss ich mich noch bei jemandem entschuldigen gehen."

Und dann würde er einen großen Strauß Blumen kaufen. Unzerpflückt.

**Ende**


End file.
